A novata
by N.Skellington
Summary: Mônica está ficando muito mimada, Mauricio não está gostando nada disso e para consertar as coisas ele trás uma personagem nova. Uma menina bem estranha e misteriosa...  LEIAM!
1. Chapter 1

**Solução**

Mauricio era um homem muito ocupado, e estava com sérios problemas. Parecia que os novos personagens que ele tinha trago tinham feito sucesso, e isso era uma coisa boa. Mas Mônica estava ficando cada vez mais mimada, principalmente depois que todos disseram que ela era a mais forte.

Sua personagem principal não podia se achar tanto, que exemplo ela ia dar aos leitores? Ele estava sem ideia para resolver a situação e já estava desistindo, quando achou na internet uma historia em quadrinhos dos EUA, "Angel's Haven". Foi como se a resposta tivesse caído do céu. A personagem principal, Angel, era perfeita para ensinar não só a Mônica, mas para a turma inteira uma lição.

Então ele deu um telefonema para Mrs. Fulano de Tal, o escritor da revista, e eles fizeram um acordo. Angel ficava com a turma por dois meses, e em troca o Xaveco iam passar um tempo com o povo da Angel's Haven.

Ele mal podia esperar para ver o que ia sair quando Angel e Mônica finalmente se conhecessem.

* * *

><p><strong>Eu não possuo a Turma da Mônica Jovem, quem dera...<strong>

**Essa é só uma introduçãozinha, a coisa vai ficar mais séria no próximo capítulo.**

**Aproveitem e comentem!**


	2. Chapter 2

-Marina! – Mauricio chamou. – o café está pronto!

-Tô indo!

Marina finalmente chegou e se serviu de uma tigela de cereal, Alice e Mauricio trocaram um olhar e ele engoliu em seco, aquele plano era bem melhor na cabeça dele.

-Querida, posso te pedir um favor?

-Claro que pode papai, o que é?

Ele fez sinal e uma menina entrou na cozinha. Era bonita, tinha cabelos longos escuros e olhos verde floresta. Usava óculos meio grandes para o rosto dela, mas não a deixavam feia. Era meio pálida e estava vestida com roupas escuras, lhe dando uma aparência misteriosa.

-Essa é Angel, ela vai morar com a gente por um tempo.

Angel abriu um lindo sorriso, mas Marina duvidou que fosse sincero. Apesar de bonita aquela menina era muito estranha para o gosto dela.

-Eu a matriculei na escola e eu queria que você mostrasse tudo pra ela.

Marina meio que engasgou com o cereal, então aquela tal de Angel ia estudar na escola dela? Tinha como piorar?

-E que a apresente para o resto da turma.

Claro que podia...

No caminho da escola Angel ficou muito calada, e Marina não tentou puxar assunto, já tinha se decidido que a menina era muito estranha e que as duas não iam se dar nada bem. Quando faltava umas duas ruas pra chegar Franja apareceu, ele diferente da namorada foi muito mais amigável com Angel, quase matando Marina de ciúmes.

-Então Angel... – Franja perguntou sorrindo. – de onde você é?

-Dos EUA, minha revista se chama "Angel's Haven".

-Então você é a personagem principal?

-Pode se dizer que sim...

-E o seu chefe não vai ficar no prejuízo se você ficar fora por muito tempo? – Marina perguntou mal humorada.

-Até que não, na minha revista eu meio que tô em coma.

Franja e Marina trocaram um olhar, que revista era aquela?

-Que revista é essa? – os dois perguntaram dando voz ao pensamento.

-Uma beeeeeem bobinha.

Dito isso Angel deu o assunto como encerrado.

Chegando no colégio Franja se despediu das meninas e foi para o trabalho. Marina olhou para Angel pelo canto do olho, ela parecia muito interessada no prédio e muito menos indiferente. Isso era bom.

-Vem Angel, vou te apresentar para os meus amigos.

Marina levou Angel para a sala e esbarraram com Do Contra na porta, ele estava andando de costas.

-Do Contra! – Marina disse pegando os livros do chão.

-Marina! – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Estou saiu da sala do jeito contrário, oras!

Marina ficou com uma big gota na cabeça, já ia falar alguma coisa quando notou que o Do Contra estava olhando muito curioso para Angel, e ela pra ele.

-Que cabeça a minha! DC essa é a Angel, Angel esse é o Do Contra.

-É um desprazer conhecer você. – ele falou fazendo uma careta.

Marina ficou completamente pálida, ela e o resto da turma estavam acostumados com a filosofia do Do Contra, mas Angel ainda era nova e podia se sentir muito ofendida. Marina quase deu um soco nele por não ter dado um tempo naquele filosofia de araque por um segundinho.

Ela se virou para Angel para explicar a cabeça destorcida dele, mas viu que ela estava sorrindo.

-Igualmente. – ela imitou a careta.

Os dois caíram na gargalhada e Marina caiu pra trás com o choque. Angel era muito estranha mesmo.

DC saiu pelo corredor e Marina levou Angel para perto da turma, que estava no meio de uma discussão muito importante.

-Sorvete de chocolate é o mais gostoso! – Cebola gritou.

-Morango! – Mônica replicou.

-Gente essa é a Angel. – Marina falou.

Mônica e Cebola nem ouviram continuaram com a gritaria, por outro lado o resto da turma rodeou Angel e a encheram de perguntas.

-De onde você é? – Cascão perguntou.

-Onde você conseguiu esses sapatos? – Carmem perguntou.

-Você está gostando da escola? – Magali perguntou.

-A Marina já te mostrou tudo? – Nimbus perguntou.

-Que esportes você gosta de fazer? – Luca perguntou.

-Gatz, onde você conseguiu essa boina tudo de bom? – Denise (que surpresa) perguntou.

Angel esperou todos perguntarem e tomou fôlego:

-Dos EUA. Não faço a menor ideia onde eu comprei, eles são meio velhos. Até agora sim e não a Marina não me mostrou tudo. Eu gosto de corridas e natação. E você pode não acreditar _gatz_, mas eu mesma fiz.

Marina e todo o resto do povo estavam começando a gostar de Angel, ela era muito prática. Os olhos de Denise até brilharam quando Angel disse que costurava, não demorou nem dez segundos quando a novata foi bombardeada com pedidos de costura.

Mônica e Cebola finalmente pararam de discutir e conheceram Angel, Cebola até que foi amigável, mas Mônica não tinha gostado nada da novata. Talvez fosse o jeito com que ela olhava para Mônica (puro deboche), ou o jeito que todo o resto olhava pra Angel (puro interesse), mas Mônica não gostou de Angel.

E vocês conhecem a Mônica, quando ela cisma com alguém essa pessoa está marcada. Só lembrar da pobre da Irene que vocês vão saber do que eu tô falando.

-Desculpem, eu me atrasei... ANGEL?

Todos olharam pra trás e viram uma Isa bem chocada. Angel se virou e as duas ficaram se encarando por um tempo.

-Isa?

-Angel!

As duas se abraçaram animadas, bem pelo menos Isa estava pulando de animação. Angel estava mais calma, mas dava pra ver que estava muito feliz.

-Vocês já se conheciam? – Luca perguntou.

-Claro que sim! – Isa respondeu abrindo um sorriso que iluminou toda a sala. – ela é minha amiga de infância! Viemos da mesma cidade!

-E ela namora o besta do meu irmão. – Angel acrescentou sem ânimo.

Ninguém reparou, mas Luca meio que parou de respirar e seu sorriso que antes era sincero começou a ficar todo amarelo.

Depois dessa ninguém deixou Angel em paz. Ela passou o resto do dia respondendo perguntas sobre assuntos variados, ela evitou as perguntas sobre sua revista e ninguém forçou o assunto. Titi e Cascão apresentaram as pistas e corrida pra ela. E Magali e Denise mostraram o refeitório. Nimbus e Isa mostraram o resto da escola, junto com a Marina. No finalzinho do dia Angel ficou sozinha com Luca, ele tinha uma pergunta entalada na garganta o dia inteiro.

-Como é o seu irmão? – ele perguntou evitando de olhar pra ela.

-Um mané. – ela respondeu sem vacilar. – não faço a mínima ideia de como ele conseguiu a Isa de namorada, ela merece coisa melhor.

"Eu sei..." ele pensou.

Angel notou a cara triste que Luca estava fazendo, mas não comentou nada. Marina tinha saído com Franja num encontro, deixando Angel sozinha. Não que ela se importasse. Naquele dia Angel tinha encantado a maioria da turma, e irritado as pessoas certas, tudo estava funcionando do jeito que Mauricio (seu chefe temporário) tinha planejado.

Na volta pra casa Angel encontrou com Do Contra, ele estava no maior bate-boca com a Mônica, e ela não parava de socar os postes. Eles logo pararam quando notaram Angel, pelo menos Mônica parou, Do Contra continuou gritando.

-Volta pro Cebola então!

-Pára DC! – ela falou morta de vergonha.

-Volta pra ele e vê se eu ligo! Nunca ia funcionar mesmo... você nunca me entendeu mesmo!

Mônica já não estava nos melhores dias, até tinha tentado disfarçar para não fazer feio na frente de Angel, mas já que o DC não ia cooperar ela jogou a educação pelos ares e recomeçou a gritar.

-Eu te entenderia se você não fosse tão esquisito!

-Mas aí não ia ser eu mesmo!

-Quer saber de uma coisa? Essa sua filosofia é só um joginho pra você chamar a atenção, você é só um esquisitão carente, isso sim!

-Você acha isso mesmo de mim?

-ACHO!

-Então não se preocupe mais em manter o seu namoro com o Cebola. – ele disse sorrindo. – eu não vou mais te encher, passar bem.

Ele lhe deu as costas todo sorridente e deu um aceno de cabeça para Angel antes de entrar na lanchonete mais próxima. Mônica socou mais um poste (o deixando tortinho tortinho...) e saiu sem nem olhar para Angel.

Angel deu de ombros e continuou o caminho de casa.

"Então a Mônica tá dividida entre o Cebola e o Do Contra... muito interessante"

**Eu tentei deixar parecido com a história em quadrinhos, só não sei se ficou muito bom.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!**


	3. Chapter 3

Na primeira semana Angel conseguiu aprender várias coisas: em primeiro lugar tava rolando um clima muito estranho entre Luca e Isa, os dois ficavam muito envergonhados quando ficavam sozinhos, em segundo lugar Mônica e Cebola eram um casal muito bonitinho, mas ao mesmo tempo muito problemático, em terceiro lugar o Do Contra ainda era apaixonado pela Mônica (vá Deus saber por que...) e por último: tinha muita gente carente naquela turma.

Angel não teve outra escolha, ia ter que bancar o cupido. Mas não podia fazer nada sem ajuda, e era aí que a Denise entrava.

-E o que eu vou ganhar com isso fofa? – ela perguntou dando aquele sorrisinho tão típico dela.

-Eu não vou me esquecer de você Denise, eu sei que você tá de olho em alguém muito especial e acredite. – ela até se inclinou mais perto pra ouvir. – eu posso ajudar.

Os olhos de Denise ficaram dois corações enormes e claro que ela topou ajudar.

-As Panterelas tão de volta! – ela cantarolou.

1º. Casal escrito nas estrelas: Nimbus e Ramona

O dia estava claro e ensolarado, Nimbus estava com Ângelo no parque praticando algumas mágicas, eles não sabiam, mas Ramona estava do outro lado do mesmo parque cuidando do jardim (ela trabalhava de jardineira nos finais de semana).

Angel já estava de tocaia, mas a Denise tinha sumido. Quando finalmente tinha chegado estava usando uma roupa preta bem colada e brilhante.

-Que roupa é essa? – Angel perguntou em pânico.

-É roupa de espiã oras!

-Era pra parecer casual.

-Sem problemas.

Dito isso Denise sumiu de novo e voltou mais tarde com uma roupa mais aceitável.

-Você já sabe o que fazer, né?

-Claro fofis, é com a Denise que você está falando.

Angel rolou os olhos, mas Denise não tinha percebido. As duas foram na ponta dos pés até onde Ramona estava e Angel logo puxou assunto.

-Então foi você que plantou essas rosas lindas? – Angel disse abrindo um sorriso.

-O-obrigada.

Angel continuou elogiando o jardim enquanto Denise ia pra perto de Nimbus. Ângelo foi o primeiro a notar a presença da menina e a recebeu com um lindo sorriso.

-Oi Denise.

-Oi gatos, o que vocês estão fazendo?

-O Nimbus está me mostrando os novos truques dele.

Nimbus puxou a manga e dela saíram milhares de fagulhas.

-Muito legal fofo, mas sabe o que eu tenho saudades?

-O que? – Nimbus perguntou imaginando o novo desafio.

-De um coelho na cartola.

Nimbus, que esperava um desafio grande, ficou com uma gota enorme na cabeça. Ângelo caiu na gargalhada e Denise abriu um sorriso inocente.

-Você tá brincando né Denise? – Nimbus perguntou.

-Claro que não lindo, pra que eu ia brincar?

-Mas um coelho na cartola é a coisa mais fácil de fazer!

-E daí? Faz um tempão que eu não vejo.

-É porque ficou sem graça, ninguém faz mais essa mágica.

Denise estava começando a ficar irritada, não tinha outra saída. Ela tinha que recorrer a sua arma secreta. O temível e mortal ATAQUE DOS OLHOS DE CACHORRO SEM DONO!

Nimbus engoliu em seco e Ângelo parou de rir, os dois se olharam e Nimbus suspirou.

-Tá bem Denise, eu faço a mágica pra você...

-EBA!

Nimbus estalou os dedos e uma cartola apareceu em sua cabeça. Ele fez uma representação perfeita e quando tirou o coelho da cartola Denise tirou uma cenoura enorme do bolso. O coelho ficou doido e pulou das mãos de Nimbus, Denise jogou a cenoura para onde Ramona estava e o coelhinho saiu desembestado atrás.

E claro que ninguém viu o que Denise fez.

-Fibus, volta aqui! – Nimbus saiu correndo atrás do coelho.

Ângelo começou a correr para ajudar Nimbus, mas assim que o anjo deu um passo Denise começou a "passar mal" e desmaiou nos braços dele. Nimbus estava sozinho.

Ramona deu um gritinho ao ver uma bolinha branca pular no seu colo, mas ela logo se acalmou ao ver que era só um coelhinho.

-Com licença, esse coelho é meu... Ramona?

Ela corou violentamente ao ver que era Nimbus, que também se atrapalhou todo. Angel saiu furtivamente antes que o mágico percebesse sua presença. Denise também se sentiu bem melhor e saiu deixando pra trás um Ângelo bem confuso.

-Amiga, você tem certeza de que isso vai funcionar? – Denise perguntou não dando muita fé.

-Já está dando.

-Peraí! Volta e pára que eu não vi.

Angel rolou os olhos e apontou. Ramona estava muito vermelha, Nimbus estava meio sem jeito (isso era incomum, já ele sempre tinha sido muito seguro de si mesmo). Eles conversaram um pouco, mas as meninas não conseguiram ouvir nada, só viram que no fim eles acabaram trocando telefone e assim que Ramona voltou a cuidar das plantar o Nimbus ficou pulando que nem um idiota de tão feliz.

-Quê isso? – Denise perguntou sem acreditar nos próprios olhos. – me leva pro oculista que eu não acredito que isso acabou de acontecer.

-Eu te disse que ia funcionar.

-Gata, você é demais na hora de bancar cupido, tô bege!

Angel deu uma risadinha e Denise foi pra casa descansar o espírito, elas ainda iam juntar mais um casal aquele dia e ela devia estar preparada para mais uma performance. Angel ficou no parque por mais um tempo, o tempo estava tão bom que ela não sentiu necessidade de voltar pra casa naquela hora.

-Tchau Angel!

Angel se virou e viu Do Contra, com um agasalho estupidamente grosso.

-Tchau DC! Você não tá com calor não?

-Um pouco, mas tá na boa.

Angel não acreditou, ele estava suando muito pro gosto dela.

-Vem que eu te pago um sorvete.

Ele fez de tudo pra não ir, mas Angel era bem teimosa e acabou arrastando o DC para a sorveteria mais próxima.

-Ouvi que o meu irmão conseguiu um encontro. – ele disse.

-Eu também ouvi, ela é bonita? – Angel perguntou na maior cara de pau.

-Até que é quando você tira aqueles óculos. São maior que a cara dela...

Ele parou de falar assim que olhou para Angel, ela também usava óculos maiores que a cara. Ele corou sem graça e pediu desculpas, mas o estrago já estava feito, Angel estava meio chateada e acabou indo embora sem dar chance para ele se desculpar direito.

2º. Casal escrito nas estrelas: Maria Mello e Toni

Angel tinha reparado o jeito que Maria olhava para Toni, ela não queria admitir, mas tava mais que na cara que ela tinha uma queda enorme pelo ex-príncipe. E parecia que ele também gostava dela.

Angel sabia que muita gente achava que Toni gostava da Mônica, mas ela estava namorando o Cebola a um ano e o loirinho já tinha se consolado. Angel era uma boa amiga e não ia deixar ninguém da turma sozinho nos dias dos namorados. Bem... talvez a Irene, mas mesmo assim! Maria Mello e Toni formavam um casal lindo e Angel não ia deixar de tentar juntar aquela dupla tão bonita.

O plano era muito simples, Denise tinha "arranjado" um encontro a cegas para Maria, mas na verdade a pobre Maria ia levar um belo bolo já que Denise não tinha marcado um encontro com menino nenhum. Angel tinha marcado um encontro com Toni no mesmo dia, no mesmo lugar e na mesma hora. Só que a menina não tinha nenhuma intenção de aparecer.

Se tudo corresse bem Angel e Denise não iam precisar fazer nada, só deixar a magia fluir.

A primeira a chegar foi Maria, ela estava linda e cheia de expectativa. Denise e Angel estavam escondidas atrás do bar (só Deus sabe o quanto foi difícil convencer o barman a deixar elas ficarem ali), Denise ficou com muita culpa de saber que Maria ia levar um belo bolo, mas Angel logo a acalmou dizendo que sabia o que estava fazendo.

Maria tinha sentado na mesa sorrindo, mas a medida que o tempo passava seu sorriso ia despencando, e quando as duas viram ela já estava a beira das lágrimas.

-O bofe tá atrasado! – Denise disse olhando pela décima vez no relógio.

-Lá vem ele!

As duas se abaixaram quando Toni olhou em direção ao bar, Angel e Denise fizeram uma oração e quase choraram de alegria quando Toni se sentou na mesa ao lado da de Maria, as duas podiam jurar que o bonitão as tinha visto.

Toni cumprimentou Maria educadamente e os dois evitaram de se olhar, era evidente que os dois estavam muito envergonhados de estarem sozinhos.

O tempo foi passando e passando até que Toni finalmente tomou a iniciativa e se sentou do lado de Maria. Os dois já tinham visto que tinham levado um toco e então decidiram jantar juntos. Pelo que parecia a conversa tinha sido muito agradável, pois eles só riam.

No final eles saíram juntos e Toni levou Maria pra casa, eles marcaram de sair de novo e quando ninguém (ou melhor, quase ninguém) estava vendo Toni saiu dançando pela rua, ele nunca tinha levado um bolo daquele jeito, mas pelo menos ele ia sair de novo com a Maria. E dessa vez ia ser de propósito.

-Menina! Você me espanta cada vez mais! – Denise disse impressionada.

-É um dom.

Angel voltou pra casa sem saber que estava sendo observada por duas pessoas. Um dos observadores era Mônica, ela não tinha ido nada com a cara dela. Angel era esnobe e muito cheia de si, parecia acreditar mesmo que era mais forte que ela. Se continuasse assim Mônica ia ter que tomar atitudes drásticas e botar aquela novata no lugar dela.

O outro observador era um menino escondido na sombra. Ao contrario de Mônica ele olhava encantado para Angel, como um bobinho apaixonado. Claro que Angel nunca iria saber, mas olhar não tirava pedaço.

**Sim! Passou um ano que a Mônica e o Cebola estão namorando! Eu queria fazer um especial de dia dos namorados e não resisti.**

**E sim! A Denise está apaixonada, mas por quem? E quem é o menino misterioso que estava olhando a Angel? Esperem e verão!**

**PS: Comentem!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mais uma semana se passou e Mônica estava tão estressada que estava quase arrancando os cabelos. Nem Cebola tinha paciência pra ficar perto dela. E piorava muito quando Angel estava por perto. Nossa querida Mônica tinha enfiado na cabeça que Angel estava lá para tomar o lugar dela, não tinha outra explicação.

Angel tinha aquele brilho irritante nos olhos, um brilho que lhe parecia esnobe e superior. Mônica não queria admitir, mas estava começando a se sentir muito ameaçada por Angel.

Isso a estava deixando tão incomodada que estava impossível conversar com ela. Estava começando a desfazer as amizades e até o namoro. Como se não bastasse os dias dos namorados estava chegando e no jeito que estava ela ia passar o feriado solteira, enquanto todas as outras meninas estavam acompanhadas. E isso graças a Angel, que tinha bancado cupido e juntado todos os casais possíveis. Nimbus e Ramona estavam namorando, a mesma coisa com Maria Mello e Toni, Ângelo estava tomando coragem para pedir Dorinha em namoro, Titi e Aninha tinha finalmente voltado e até Denise tinha arranjado namorado, o Felipe (o primo da Carmem pra quem não lembrar).

Pois é Angel tinha conseguido todos aqueles casais em uma semana ou menos. Mas de acordo com ela não tinha muita coisa que fazer. Se o casal se gostava de verdade eles iam ficar juntos, só precisavam de uma oportunidade, e Angel deu essa oportunidade a cada um deles.

Mônica estava gostando cada vez menos de Angel. E logo essa antipatia se transformou em ódio quando Mônica viu Angel e Do Contra conversando.

Essa história do Do Contra com a Mônica era complicada, ela estava namorando o Cebola, e amava ele, mas ela também gostava do DC de um jeito diferente. E ver ele conversando e rindo com Angel fazia o sangue dela ferver. Aquilo já tinha passado dos limites.

-ANGEL! – ela gritou.

Angel e Do Contra se viraram pra Mônica, que estava parecendo um rinoceronte de tão brava que ela estava (Cascão: voltamos aos velhos tempos...), nenhum deles estava assustado com sua expressão de fúria.

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Estamos conversando sobre a filosofia do DC. – Angel respondeu sem se dar conta que seu tom indiferente só deixava Mônica mais furiosa.

-Que filosofia? Tá falando das coisas ridículas que ele faz querendo chamar a atenção?

-Se você não entende Mônica, não precisa ofender.

Logo logo Mônica estava aos berros com Angel, DC já teria ido embora, mas não tinha coragem de deixar Angel sozinha diante de uma Mônica tão raivosa. Mas apesar da raiva de Mônica, Angel não demonstrava nenhum sinal de medo. Era como balançar um lenço vermelho na frente do touro.

-Sabe o que você é Angel? Uma grande OFERECIDA quatro olhos!

Angel estava indiferente até Mônica falar aquilo, ninguém, repito: _ninguém_ fala assim com ela.

-E sabe o que você é? Uma dentuça ridícula e mimada!

A briga das duas atraiu a atenção de muita gente, Cascão, Magali e Cebolinha estavam mais brancos que papel, nunca tinham visto Mônica agir daquele jeito. Isa estava tremendo tanto que teve que agarrar a mão de Luca para não desmaiar, Luca também estava nervoso e não ligou para a mão que estava sendo esmagada. A turma inteira olhava aquilo muita apreensiva. Até Do Contra deu uns passos pra trás, não queria sair do lado de Angel, mas Nibus o puxou para perto e as duas continuaram a gritar uma com a outra sem notar a tensão no ar.

-E a oferecida aqui é você! – Angel gritou. – tá namorando o Cebola, mas morre de inveja quando vê o DC com outra menina!

-Isso não é verdade!

-É sim! Se eu tivesse mentindo você não estaria gritando comigo!

Mônica estava bufando que nem um touro, ela olhou para as pessoas que as cercavam e seu olhar parou em Cebola, ele estava igual a todo mundo: muito preocupado, mas tinha alguma coisa a mais, um ar de tristeza e inveja. Mônica sabia que ele tinha acabado de ouvir uma coisa muito grave, e a culpa era toda de Angel!

-Sua miserável!

E Mônica lhe deu um empurrão, Angel deu um passo pra trás e quase caiu. A novata olhou para Mônica como se não acreditasse que ela tinha acabado de fazer aquilo.

-Isa! Pega meu óculos!

Isa estendeu a mão trêmula e Angel lhe entregou os óculos, Mônica riu debochada.

-Você vai conseguir me ver morceginha? Tem certeza...

Mônica não conseguiu terminar a frase, já que tinha acabado de ganhar um empurrão. Mônica ficou meio surpresa, e não era a única, ninguém tinha conseguido tirar Mônica do lugar em uma briga. Angel era mais forte do que parecia. _Muito_ mais forte.

Mônica devolveu o empurrão meio atrapalhada, nunca tinha brigado daquele jeito, onde a pessoa podia devolver os golpes. E ela agora se sentia muito indefesa. Já Angel sabia exatamente o que estava fazendo, não era a primeira vez que brigava com alguém forte daquele jeito, e com certeza não seria a última.

A luta delas foi uma coisa meio atrapalhada por parte de Mônica, elas rolaram pelo chão e alguns meninos que passavam na rua deram mais pilha. A turma não fez nada, a maioria estava em choque, Mônica estava apanhando feio da novata!

DC foi o primeiro a se recuperar do choque, ele correu para tentar separar as duas, Nimbus, Cebola e Cascão foram atrás.

Mesmo apanhando feio Mônica ainda estava furiosa e não ia desistir tão fácil. DC foi o que chegou primeiro onde elas estavam e entrou no meio. Mônica estava cega de fúria e não parou de socar o ar, e atingiu Do Contra.

Ele caiu sem ar no chão e Angel parou de brigar na hora. Mônica não tinha visto e continuou com os socos cegos, Nimbus, Cebola e Cascão tentaram segurá-la por trás, mas foi difícil. Angel estava olhando chocada para Do Contra, Mônica tinha socado com tanta força que tinha quebrado o braço dele. A novata engoliu a ira e deu um soco certeiro no rosto de Mônica. Ela caiu pra trás em cima dos meninos e parou de lutar.

-Olha o que você fez! – Angel gritou apontando para Do Contra.

Ele segurava o braço fazendo uma careta de dor, mas não gritou (esse ainda era o Do Contra). Mônica olhou pra ele sem acreditar que tinha sido ela própria que tinha feito aquilo, ele só deu um sorriso fraco e tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, o braço doía muito.

-Alguém ligou pra ambulância? – Angel perguntou bufando.

-Eu já chamei. – Marina respondeu com o celular no ouvido.

-Me desculpa DC. – Angel falou o ajudando a levantar.

Mônica já tinha levantado e olhava para Angel em um desafio silencioso. Angel nem devolveu o olhar, tinha se virado para Isa para pegar os óculos de volta. A turma toda estava muito assustada, ninguém nunca iria imaginar que Mônica se descontrolaria daquele jeito. Ela nunca tinha machucado ninguém daquele jeito.

Todos estavam muito decepcionados com ela, e com medo. Angel também não tinha saído impune, muita gente olhava pra ela horrorizados, como se ela fosse voar no pescoço do primeiro que aparecesse. A única que não olhou pra ela aterrorizada foi Isa.

-Eu acho que dessa fez você exagerou amiga. – ela falou baixinho.

-Eu também acho. – Angel respondeu o mesmo tom. – não foi uma boa ideia eu vir aqui.

-Como assim?

-Isso não acabou Angel! – Mônica gritou bufando.

Angel olhou bem para Mônica, estava com as roupas amarrotadas e os cabelos estavam despenteados. Não parecia nada com a Mônica que todos conheciam e amavam, e sim com uma menina louca. Angel não gostou do resultado, Mauricio não tinha pedido que ela fizesse aquilo. E sim que ensinasse a turma.

Ela não tinha conseguido. E Angel percebeu que mesmo ganhando uma briga contra a famosa Mônica ela tinha perdido. Não tinha cumprido seu propósito e todos (Mrs. Fulano de Tal, os outros personagens da sua própria revista e Mauricio) iam ficar muito decepcionados com ela. Mas decepcionados do que ela já estava consigo mesma.

Mônica não tinha aprendido nada, todos estavam assustados e Do Contra ainda tinha se machucado tentando ajudar.

Angel olhou no fundo dos olhos de Mônica e a menina tremeu com a intensidade do olhar.

-Acabou sim Mônica.

Dito isso Angel deu as costas para Mônica, pediu desculpas a DC mais uma vez e saiu sem olhar pra trás. Isa correu atrás dela e todos se viraram para Mônica.

-O que foi? – Mônica perguntou raivosa.

Muitos deram as costas para Mônica, incluindo Magali e Cascão. Cebola a olhou como se nunca a tivesse visto.

-Quem é você? – ele perguntou com a voz engasgada. – o que você fez com a minha namorada?

Cebola pediu um tempo de Mônica e ela tombou nos próprios joelhos. A ambulância finalmente chegou e DC foi em segurança para o hospital. Os poucos que tinha ficado (incluindo o Cê) foram de carona na ambulância e Mônica ficou sozinha, refletindo sobre seus atos.

Enquanto isso Angel contava tudo o que tinha acontecido para Mauricio. Ele não ficou nada feliz.

-Estou muito desapontado com você Angel.

-Sinto muito chefe. Eu sei que não cumpri o combinado e por isso eu não vou reclamar se quiser me devolver antes do tempo.

-Até que não seria má ideia.

Angel mordeu o lábio, não tinha comprido o combinado tinha que voltar para a própria revista e deixar a "Turma da Mônica Jovem" em paz. Mas ia ser difícil, ela tinha gostado muito daquelas pessoas tão especiais e ia ser difícil ir embora naquele clima. E logo quando ela ia ajudar Luca a conquistar a Isa...

-Vou ligar para o Tal e vou ver o que nós vamos fazer. Tente consertar as coisas até lá.

-Sim senhor.

Já estava de noite e Angel estava cansada, aquele tinha sido um dos piores dias da vida dela. Pela manhã ela ia visitar o DC, ver como ele estava. Conversar com Denise e Isa, ver como tava a situação com a turma e se tivesse sorte iria se desculpar com Mônica.

Sim, ia se desculpar com a Mônica. Pois apesar de tudo Angel não a odiava e não queria ir embora sem explicar as coisas pra ela. Mônica podia estar mimada, mas ainda assim merecia saber das coisas. Ela ainda era a Mônica da "Turma da Mônica Jovem".

* * *

><p><strong>Tá tenso gente, muito tenso.<strong>

**Pois é, a Mônica é mesmo muito forte, mas quem diria que tinha alguém mais forte ainda! Vai ter muitas revelações no próximo capítulo então esperem. E comentem!**


	5. Chapter 5

A turma inteira estava no hospital esperando o médico dizer se o DC ia melhorar, a maioria do povo ainda estava muito chocada pra falar alguma coisa, outras pessoas estavam tão chocadas que _não_ paravam de falar:

-Dá pra acreditar numa coisa daquelas? – Magali perguntou e sem esperar por resposta continuou. – a Mônica, nossa Mônica! Fazendo uma coisa daquelas!

-Todos nós estamos chocados. – Cascão falou.

-A MÔNICA!

Magali ficou balbuciando ainda sem acreditar, nunca tinha imaginado que a melhor amiga seria capaz de fazer uma coisa daquelas.

-Quebrou o braço dele!

-Meus pais não vão ficar nem um pouco felizes com isso. – Nimbus falou sério.

-É uma coisa muito séria. – Cascuda concordou. – muito séria mesmo.

-A Mônica quebrou o braço do DC! – Magali falou. – e se não melhorar?

-Não fala isso nem brincando Magali! – Isa falou.

Eles continuaram a conversar até que o médico finalmente apareceu.

-Ele quebrou o braço em dois lugares, mas vai ficar bem. Já estão colocando o gesso e depois já vai poder voltar pra casa. Também já ligamos para os pais dele e eles já estão a caminho. Deve ter sido uma queda bem feia.

-Foi uma coisa bem feia mesmo. – Nimbus respondeu sem emoção.

Como Nimbus pensou os pais estavam muito assustados, não pararam de pedir detalhes. Ninguém se sentiu a vontade para responder, afinal isso era entre DC, Mônica e Angel. Por fim foi Nimbus que acabou dizendo toda a verdade, os pais ficaram possessos e ligaram para os pais de Mônica na mesma hora.

Imaginem o susto que Luísa teve ao atender o telefone e ouvir que sua linda filha tinha quebrado o braço de alguém. Primeiro ela pensou que era uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, mas não era. Disseram que iam processar e que o advogado ia entrar em contato.

-MÔNICA! – Luísa gritou depois de desligar o telefone.

Mônica apareceu cheia de hematomas e com os olhos vermelhos, sinal de que havia chorado. Claro que a mãe não teve dó nem piedade, não deixou Mônica em paz até saber toda a verdade, a menina mal terminou de contar quando Luísa teve um ataque. Sua filha linda e delicada tinha se transformado em uma vândala, em uma marginal!

Ela teve problemas pra respirar e demorou um tempo para se acalmar. As coisas não melhoraram quando o pai de Mônica (*o qual eu não lembro o nome) voltou do trabalho. Mônica não ficou nem um pouco surpresa ao descobrir que estava de castigo pelo resto do ano e que se a família fosse mesmo processada ia ser a mesada dela que ia pagar. Ou seja, ela não ia ganhar dinheiro por um bom tempo.

Mas a menina não ligou, a única coisa que queria fazer no momento era ligar para alguém da turma, ver se estava tudo bem e pedir desculpas para Do Contra. Ela nunca teve a intenção de machucá-lo.

Voltando para o hospital Isa era bombardeada de perguntas sobre Angel. Claro que quando o choque passou todos queriam saber quem era a Angel de verdade, e quem melhor para responder aquilo senão Isa, sua amiga de infância?

A loira se recusou a responder as perguntas, dizendo só Angel podia responder as várias questões pendentes. Mas ela não pôde dizer não a Do Contra, afinal ele tinha se machucado por causa de Angel. Ele merecia saber a verdade. Ele e todo mundo, agora que ela tinha pensado no assunto.

-Tudo bem! – ela falou balançando a cabeça. – eu conto tudo.

Todo mundo (até DC na cadeira de rodas) se inclinou para mais perto dela e ela começou:

-Angel é filha de um deus, ela não o conhece, mas ela continua sendo filha dele. Na revista ela vai à procura do pai dela e pra conseguir respostas ela se transformou em lutadora profissional.

-Para tudo! – Denise interrompeu cheia de descrença. – fofa, você está falando sério?

-Claro que eu estou!

-E como ser lutadora profissional vai ajudar a achar o pai dela?

-Vocês não deixam eu terminar, pipocas! – ela fez cara feia pra Denise e continuou: - não é qualquer luta. É a Luta Livre dos Divinos. Os deuses se reúnem para ver os humanos "especiais" lutarem, quem ganha o torneio ganha um pedido. Angel entrou nas lutas para ganhar e descobrir quem é o pai dela. Na revista dela, pelo o que eu vi, ela entrou em coma por causa disso. Pelo o que Angel me contou o Mauricio trouxe ela pra cá para ensinar um pouco de humildade para a Mônica, para ajudar todo mundo.

-Que ajuda que ela deu. – Titi comentou.

-Não fale assim! – Magali falou. – eu bem sei que ela te deu uma força com a Aninha.

-E eu ajudei ela a juntar muita gente aqui, tá fofo? – Denise disse abraçando Felipe.

-Viram? – Isa falou. – ela ajudou vocês. O problema mesmo foi tentar ensinar a Mônica. Não pensem que a Angel é má, porque ela não é.

-Como ela ia ensinar humildade pra Mônica? – Cebola perguntou sem emoção.

-Cê, a Angel é filha de um deus, uma das meninas mais fortes e ricas do mundo. Ela não fica se gabando e socando os postes. Ela é humilde quando o assunto é esse. Diferente da Mônica.

-A Mônica realmente passou dos limites. – Magali comentou a beira das lágrimas.

-A Angel também. – Isa completou. – e ela vai embora.

Muitos explodiram em protestos, dizendo que Angel não tinha culpa do que tinha acontecido, a culpa não era de Angel nem de Mônica. As duas só eram duas meninas muito diferentes e ao mesmo tempo muito parecidas. Do Contra tinha ficado quieto durante tudo aquilo, Angel não podia ir embora daquele jeito, ele não ia deixar. Pelo menos não antes deles conversarem. Então ele teve uma ideia.

-Por que vocês estão olhando pra mim? – DC perguntou olhando para a turma, todos estavam olhando pra ele sem piscar.

-Você tem uma ideia. – Magali respondeu.

-Como vocês descobriram?

-Tem uma lâmpada em cima da sua cabeça.

Uma gota de um litro apareceu na cabeça de DC, era impossível causar um mistério com aquela gente!

-Tudo bem povo! – ele disse sorridente. – junta aqui que eu falo.

Na casa de Mônica as coisas só esquentavam, ela estava se sentindo muito mal com tudo o que tinha acontecido. Os pais estavam profundamente desapontados com ela e o Cebola ainda tinha terminado com ela. Dava praquele dia ficar melhor?

E o pior que dava: Magali não atendia seus telefonemas.

Ela não agüentou mais, desabou de tanto chorar. Só de noitão que Magali finalmente atendeu.

-Alô?

-Magali! Como é que tá tudo?

-Mônica, você quebrou o braço do Do Contra em dois lugares! Estão ameaçando te processar!

-Eu sei disso! Eu quero saber se o DC vai ficar bem.

-Ele vai ficar bem sim, mas Mô o que foi aquilo?

-Eu não sei amiga, aquela Angel me irrita...

-E daí? Isso é desculpa pra sair no tapa com ela? Puxa Mônica, eu esperava muito mais de você...

-Você acha que a turma vai me perdoar? – Mônica perguntou a beira das lágrimas.

-Claro que vai Mônica. Nós te amamos. Você assustou a gente, mas vai passar. Só dá um tempo que tudo vai se resolver.

-O DC tá com raiva de mim?

-Não.

-E o Cebola?

-Não. Só tá chateado.

-O que eu faço Maga?

-Deixa ele quieto por um tempo, vamos ver o que acontece. E sabe a novidade?

-Não.

-A Isa terminou com o namorado misterioso dela.

-Por quê? Eles pareciam tão unidos.

-Parece que o irmão da Angel queria te fazer algum mal e a Isa não deixou.

-Você acha que a Angel falou alguma coisa com ele?

-Não, foi a própria Isa que contou pra ele.

Mônica começou a chorar.

-Por que você tá chorando amiga?

-A Isa terminou com o namorado dela por minha causa, não tô dando uma dentro...

-Tá sim! A Isa me falou que já queria terminar com ele mesmo.

-Mas eu ainda tô me sentindo mal...

-Você precisa pedir desculpas pra Angel. – ela ainda acrescentou rapidamente: - acredita amiga, você vai se sentir muito melhor.

Mônica não ficou muito convencida, mas se desculpar com Angel não iria piorar as coisas. Ou será que iria? Só tinha um jeito de descobrir.

**O DC sobreviveu, VIVA!**

**É gente, a Mônica tá numa fria. E eu sei que a história da Angel é pra lá de viajada, mas como é que eu ia arranjar uma menina forte o bastante para dar uma lição na nossa querida dentuça? Só sendo filha de um deus mesmo.**

**Mônica: QUEM VOCÊ ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE DENTUÇA?**

**Eu: SOCORRO! (correndo para as montanhas)**


	6. Chapter 6

No dia seguinte, antes de Angel ter a chance de botar o pé pra fora de casa Mauricio a chamou. Ele estava bem sério e ela se preparou para qualquer coisa ruim que ele pudesse falar.

-Eu liguei para o Tal e ele me disse que o Xaveco tem mais duzentas páginas pra fazer, só vai poder voltar daqui a duas semanas.

Uma parte de Angel estava aliviada, ela tinha duas semanas pra ficar com os amigos (isso se ainda tivesse algum). A outra parte estava apavorada, ia ter que ficar ali por mais duas semanas? E se a turma não quisesse mais saber dela?

-Durante esse tempo tente não arranjar mais problemas com a Mônica. Eu posso ver que você ainda tem muita coisa pra fazer, mas fique longe dela. Se vocês brigarem de novo nem sei o que pode acontecer...

-Eu compreendo.

-Bom. Pode ir agora.

Na saída Angel topou com Marina, elas tinha se tornado boas amigas naquele tempo, mas agora era como o primeiro dia.

-Pois é... – Marina falou atrapalhada. – eu tô atrasada pra uma coisa...

Sem dizer mais nada Marina saiu apressada, Angel ficou meio magoada, mas quem podia culpar Marina? A briga de ontem tinha assustado muita gente e Angel estranharia se Marina não estivesse com medo.

Isa a estava esperando na porta da lanchonete, ela parecia meio triste.

-O que aconteceu? – Angel perguntou.

-Eu terminei com o Marcel.

-Sério? – Angel perguntou sorrindo. Aquela tinha sido a melhor notícia que ela tinha ouvido desde ontem.

-Você não está triste?

-Eu fiquei triste quando você começou a namorar ele. Você merece muito mais...

-Mas ele é seu irmão!

-Eu sei disso. E por isso, e só por isso, eu o amo. Mas não significa que você também tenha que ama-lo. O Luca já sabe?

A pergunta fez Isa engasgar com o suco.

-Por que você está perguntando?

-Fala sério Isa, dá pra ver que ele gosta muito de você... e que você gosta muito dele.

Angel abriu um sorriso vitorioso quando Isa corou violentamente. Elas continuaram a conversar por um tempo até que Denise chegou. Angel ficou quieta esperando que Denise saísse correndo ou lhe fizesse uma cara feia, mas a morena se sentou na mesa e começou a entrar na conversa.

-Eu acho que você e o Luca fariam um casal escândalo gata. O que você acha gatz? – Denise perguntou olhando para Angel.

Ela demorou um tempo para responder e Denise continuou conversando como se nada tivesse acontecido. Angel adorou aquilo, pelo que Isa tinha contado ontem por telefone todos da turma sabiam o que ela era e o que ela fazia na revista, era a primeira vez que uma pessoa normal tratava ela tão casualmente depois de saber sua história.

Mas o que é bom dura pouco, e quando Angel e Isa estavam saindo acabaram topando com Cebola e Cascão. O pobre Cebola estava arrasado e nem notou nelas, mas o Cascão por outro lado evitou ao máximo de olhar pra elas.

-Não liga não Angel. – Isa disse ao ver a cara de Angel. – eles vão melhorar.

-Me conta Angel, na sua revista você tá tendo um rolo com algum bofe em especial? – Denise perguntou.

-Por que a pergunta?

-Curiosidade.

Óbvio que Angel não acreditou, Denise era curiosa e fofoqueira demais para o próprio bem. E além do mais ela estava com aquele sorriso de que estava aprontando alguma coisa, o que fez Angel amarrar mais a cara.

-Tudo bem, não precisa fazer essa cara de que comeu e não gostou. Eu vou começar a ler a sua revista e descobrir eu mesma.

-Denise! – Angel e Isa falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que gatas? Eu estou curiosa e ela não quer me dizer, o que eu posso fazer?

-Respeitar a vontade dela. – Isa disse com cara de poucos amigos.

-Não tem problema Denise, se você quer tanto saber eu não estou tendo nenhum rolo com ninguém.

-E aquele cara filho de Apolo? – Isa perguntou sem ligar pra cara que Denise fez.

-Eu terminei com ele a um bom tempo.

-Você não me disse isso!

-Como eu ia dizer? Você estava sempre muito ocupada com a turma!

-Gatas, será que vocês podem parar com a discussão? – Denise falou. – O meu gatinho está chegando aí.

E estava mesmo, quando Isa e Angel olharam Felipe parou na frente delas. Estava usando seus patins (*que se me perguntarem fazem parte do corpo dele) e carregava uma bolsa pesada.

-Oi meninas! – ele falou todo sorrisos.

-Oi bonitinho! – Denise pulou em cima dele e só por milagre os dois não caíram. – o que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?

-Eu não posso sentir saudades da minha namorada?

-Que fofinho!

Eles ficaram naquela melação por alguns minutos e Isa se divertiu vendo as caretas de nojo que Angel fazia, romantismo em excesso nunca tinha sido a praia dela.

-Eu já ia esquecendo. – Felipe se virou para Isa e Angel. – tó.

Ele entregou para cada uma um convite, o envelope era prata e escrito com letras bem escuras. Claro que ele também entregou um convite para Denise e saiu atrás de Cebola e Cascão para entregar os convites deles.

-Você tá servindo de carteiro? – Isa perguntou.

-Algum problema? – Denise e Felipe perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, Isa achou melhor não responder vendo a cara que os dois estavam fazendo.

Enquanto o casal continuava fazendo cara feia para Isa, Angel abriu o envelope e leu o convite. Parecia que ela estava sendo convidada para uma festa na casa da Carmem, todos da turma estavam sendo convidados. Isa e Denise ficaram toda animadas para ir na festa, mas Angel sentiu um calafrio. Não sabia se ia ser muito bem vinda naquela festa, afinal ela tinha batido na Mônica. Ainda não tinha coragem de mostrar a cara pro resto da turma.

-Não quero nem saber senhorita Angel! – Isa disse decidida. – você vai a essa festa ou eu não me chamo Isabela!

-Isso mesmo, você disse tudo gatz!

Angel desistiu de argumentar, talvez se livrasse de Isa, mas nunca iria conseguir escapar de Denise, ela ia ir naquela festa de qualquer jeito ou Denise não iria mais largar do seu pé.

E falando em Denise, esta quase teve um chilique quando viu a data. A festa ia ser naquela noite!

-Isso é um absurdo! Como eu vou arranjar um vestido deslumbrante se eu não tive tempo? E a maquiagem? Como eu vou ficar deslumbrante – o que eu sou todo dia – se ninguém me deu tempo?

-Você está sempre deslumbrante pra mim. – Felipe disse.

-Eu sei gato. – ela lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

-Pelo menos você tem vestido. – Angel falou.

Aquela frase alertou os sentidos de Isa e Denise, elas encararam Angel e depois se entreolharam. Foi tão rápido que Felipe não notou o que estava acontecendo, um minuto elas estavam lá e no outro tinham sumido. Sendo namorado de Denise ele já estava acostumado, só deu de ombros e saiu pelas ruas distribuindo os convites que faltavam.

Para Angel foi um pesadelo, já não bastava ter sido seqüestrada por duas adolescentes loucas, mas ser arrastava para uma loja de roupas era pedir demais! Ela até tentou fugir milhares de vezes, mas Isa e Denise eram uma dupla imbatível e não deixaram Angel sair até que achassem um vestido.

E que vestido acharam!

Ele batia um pouco acima do joelho, era de um verde bem escuro caia muito bem no corpo de Angel. A cor do vestido dava um contraste bem interessante com os olhos dela e com a maquiagem certa Angel ficaria mais que linda.

Elas passaram a tarde inteira nas compras, para Angel foi um pesadelo, mas Isa e Denise também precisavam de vestidos então fazer o quê? Quando já estava escuro elas correram para a casa de Denise e se arrumaram, Angel ficou bem desconfortável sem os óculos, mas Denise tinha deixado bem claro que ela não sairia dali usando aqueles óculos.

-Mas eu não vou conseguir enxergar! – Angel reclamou.

-Por isso te arranjamos lentes de contato boba!

Angel tirou os óculos muito a contragosto e colocou as lentes, até que não tinha sido tão ruim. A parte ruim mesmo foi a maquiagem, Denise era louca e sempre que borava alguma coisa dava um chilique de quinze minutos. Isa tomou seu lugar para maquiar Angel e quando tudo estava pronto as três estavam lindas.

-A gente esqueceu de um detalhezinho. – Denise disse fazendo aquela cara sapeca que todos conhecemos. – papaaaaiiiii!

O pai de Denise era um homem muito sério, estava sentado no sofá lendo o jornal e nem levantou os olhos quando Denise e as outras desceram.

-O que é filha? – ele perguntou sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

-Papaizinho lindo do meu coração, você pode me fazer um favorzinho? É bem pequenininho.

-O que é?

-Dá carona pra mim e pras minhas amigas? Tem uma festa hoje e não tem ninguém pra levar a gente-

-Onde? Se for na casa daquele delinqüente que você chama de namorado você já sabe a resposta, e não importa o quanto você diga que ele é famoso e rico a resposta é não!

-Não é na casa do Felipe! É na casa da Carmem.

Ele finalmente sorriu e relaxou.

-Na casa da Carminha Frufru é? Então sem problemas. Aquela é uma menina tão educada e gentil, é uma ótima influência para a minha garotinha.

Denise fez a cara mais adorável do mundo e pulou para dar um abraço no pai, Angel e Isa tinham duas gotas enormes em cima da cabeça, se o pai de Denise visse a verdadeira face de Carmem teria um choque horrendo.

-Magali, não é uma boa ideia... – Mônica choramingou.

-Vamos lá amiga, nada melhor do que uma festa para animar.

-E se ninguém quiser me perdoar?

-Para já com isso Mônica! – Mônica levou um susto com o tom sério de Magali. – você nunca foi de choramingar assim e não vai ser agora que você vai começar! Vamos entrar, nos divertir e consertar as coisas com todo mundo, que tal?

-Parece um bom plano.

As duas sorriram uma pra outra, pegaram as mãos e entraram na mansão de Carmem.

Lá dentro parecia que ia acontecer uma operação de guerra, e DC era o comandante.

-Todos em suas posições! – ele disse sério. – é agora!

**Pois é...**

**Demorou pra eu postar e eu peço desculpas, a culpa é toda da escola que deixa a gente tão cansado para ficar só dormindo nas férias, brincadeira! O motivo que demorou pra postar foi que eu estou fazendo mais de uma história e ficou difícil postar tudo ao mesmo tempo.**

**Mesmo assim eu espero que vocês tenham gostado desse capítulo e comentem.**

**É no próximo que as coisas vão começar a acontecer, e eu prometo que eu vou fazer o possível pra não demorar pra postar.**

**Bjs!**

**NS**


	7. Chapter 7

Assim que Mônica e Magali entraram na mansão as duas foram rodeadas pelos amigos. Mônica ficou muito sem graça, mas foi aos poucos se soltando. Ela fez questão de pedir desculpas pra todo mundo, especialmente para o DC. Este estava se comportando tão casualmente que nem parecia que ele tinha quebrado o braço e quando Mônica pediu desculpas ele lhe deu uma de suas melhores caretas.

-Você está brincando? Você acha que só um pedido frouxo de desculpas vai me fazer te perdoar? Quem você pensa que é garota?

Mônica ficou tão chocada que quase começou a chorar, mas aí ela lembrou com quem estava falando e lhe abraçou. Do Contra começou a rir e a abraçou de volta.

Depois de tudo resolvido Mônica saiu a procura do Cebola, precisava ter uma longa conversa com ele, mas pra isso ia ter que acha-lo primeiro.

Enquanto isso Angel, Denise e Isa estavam entrando na mansão. Assim que entrou Denise saiu saltitando atrás de Felipe e deixou as duas sozinhas. Isa encorajou Angel e as duas andaram de cabeça erguida, todos foram simplesmente ótimos com elas e Angel também foi se soltando bem aos poucos.

Isso até ela topar com a Mônica. As duas pararam e se encararam. Foi Angel que piscou e suspirou.

-Posso falar com você? – Angel perguntou, toda a animação que ela conseguiu juntar evaporou em questão de segundos.

Mônica seriamente pensou em dizer não, mas depois ela se lembrou que ela era a Mônica, a heroína, a que devia ser um exemplo, a líder da turma.

-Claro.

As duas foram para uma mesa vazia e ficaram se encarando por um bom tempo, elas não sabiam, mas todos da festa estavam prestando atenção nelas. De novo foi Angel que quebrou o silêncio.

-Eu queria te pedir desculpas, aquilo não estava nos meus planos.

-Planos?

-É, planos. Foi tudo ideia do Mauricio.

E Angel contou tudo para Mônica, contou que ela só estava lá para lhe ensinar uma lição e para fazer com que Mônica voltasse a ser a Mônica que todos conheciam e amavam. A coitada da Mônica ficou muito ofendida com tudo aquilo, será que matava ter uma conversa normal como qualquer pessoa normal, o Mauricio as vezes não raciocinava.

No final da explicação Angel ficou calada, dando tempo para Mônica absorver todas as informações com calma. Mônica estava furiosa com Mauricio e com Angel, mas de novo a culpa não tinha sido de Angel. Tinha sido de Mauricio.

Mas Mauricio não faria uma coisa dessas se não tivesse alguma coisa errada. Quem sabe eles estivessem mesmo certos? Talvez ela estivesse muito mimada. Mas não mais, Angel tinha conseguido, tinha aberto os olhos de Mônica e ela nunca mais ia se comportar do mesmo jeito.

-Então? – Angel perguntou. – você me perdoa?

-Eu não fui com a sua cara, e por isso te tratei muito mal. – Mônica falou. – eu acho que eu tenho o péssimo habito de fazer isso.

-Se está falando da Irene eu não te culpo, ela é mesmo muito estranha.

-Eu sabia que não era coisa da minha cabeça! – as duas riram um pouco depois Mônica voltou a ficar séria. – sou eu que tem que te pedir desculpas Angel.

-Eu te perdôo.

As duas sorriram e se abraçaram, Irene passou e as duas lhe lançaram olhares maldosos. Realmente tinha alguma coisa estranha com aquela menina. Depois de fazer as pazes com Angel, Mônica saiu a procura do Cebola e o achou nos fundos das mesas, ele estava em um estado deplorável.

Enquanto Mônica conversava com ele Angel voou para perto de Isa e as duas correram para dançar na pista de dança, Angel viu pelo canto do olho Luca dançando com Irene e a menina não perdeu a chance. Deu um baita empurrão em Isa e puxou Irene para o lado. Isa e Luca se encararam e o menino a chamou para uma conversa. Irene estava fazendo uma cara muito feia para Angel, mas ela só ergueu a mão como se fosse uma barreira entre as duas e a ignorou por completo.

Da próxima vez que Isa viu Angel ela estava oficialmente namorando com Luca, Angel comemorou dando pulinhos ao redor da amiga (tinha passado muito tempo com a Denise).

-Eu sou muito boa! – ela cantarolou.

-E humilde. – Isa completou.

-Humildade é coisa pra gente frouxa, se você tem talento pode comemorar!

Isa deu de ombros e começou a pular com Angel, Angel cantarolava "Eu sou demais!" e Isa cantava a todos pulmões "Eu tenho um namorado lindoooo!".

Ninguém soube direito o que Mônica e Cebola conversaram, mas só se sabe que quando eles terminaram de conversar eles tinham voltado e pareciam muito felizes. DC reuniu o povo e assim que deu meia noite em ponto a banda subiu no palco.

DC normalmente tocava bateria, mas como o braço dele estava quebrado ele teve que cantar. Imagina o choque de Angel quando ele pegou o microfone e disse:

-Essa canção é para uma pessoa muito chata chamada Angel. Para mostrar o quanto você arruinou nossas vidas.

**DC:**_ I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Angel não acreditava nos próprios ouvidos. Do Contra estava cantando uma música do Jessie McCartney! E pra ela! Ele piscou pra ela e Angel quase caiu pra trás, Isa estava do lado dela quase rolando de rir.

**DC:**_ You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

E não é que o menino cantava bem! Angel já tinha se recuperado da surpresa e não parava de rir, Do Contra realmente era uma pessoa incrivelmente imprevisível. E ela nunca esteve tão feliz.

**DC:**_ I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

Todo mundo estava balançando os braços no ritmo da música e Denise chegou por trás das duas. Ela começou a balançar os braços e as duas a imitaram, Angel não conseguia para de sorrir. E pelo visto nem Do Contra.

**DC:**_ You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry_

_Come on let?s try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Quando a música acabou todo mundo explodiu em palmas, Mônica era uma das pessoas que aplaudiam com mais fervor. Mas Do Contra não prestou atenção nelas. Assim que a música acabou ele desceu do palco e ficou frente a frente com Angel. Isa e Denise já tinham dado linha nesse ponto. Os dois não conseguiam parar de sorrir.

Os aplausos pararam e foi a vez de Mônica ficar como vocalista, mas ninguém lhe dava atenção. Todos os olhos estavam voltados para Do Contra e Angel.

-O que você achou? – ele perguntou.

-Eu nunca pensei que você fosse fazer uma coisa dessas.

-Foi exatamente por isso que eu fiz.

Angel gargalhou, ele era muito _do contra_! E era exatamente aquilo que ela tanto adorava nele.

-Mas você estava falando a verdade, ou estava sendo só do contra? – Angel perguntou desconfiada.

-Bem... dessa vez eu fui bem direto.

-Eu adoro quando você é direto.

-Então eu não acho que você vai se importar se eu fizer isso.

E ele a beijou. Angel passos os braços em torno do pescoço dele e em algum lugar os aplausos recomeçaram, mas quem disse que Angel ouviu? Quando eles se separaram Angel viu Denise pulando que nem uma doida no fundo da multidão, Isa também comemorava muito e Mônica liderava mais uma onda de aplausos. Ela se virou para Do Contra e ele abriu mais um sorriso.

-Eu te odeio muito Angel.

-Eu também te odeio DC.

E eles se beijaram mais uma vez.

**Parece que acabou, mas ainda falta o epílogo!**

**Comentem!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Epílogo**

As duas semanas de Angel acabaram e ela aproveitou cada segundo com seus amigos e seu namorado. Xaveco voltou cheio de estilo e com um pouco mais de importância, a revista de Angel o tinha feito evoluir e agora ele estava um pouco diferente.

Angel voltou para a própria revista e pelo o que parece está arrasando nas lutas. E ela descobriu quem é o pai dela, e adivinhem quem é. O cupido! Tá tudo explicado.

Os casais que Angel e Denise juntaram estão juntos até hoje, incluindo a própria Angel com seu namorado.

E Mônica finalmente voltou a ser a Mônica que nos conhecemos e amamos, ela e o Cebola estão mais juntos do que nunca e parece que ninguém vai separar dessa vez.

Mauricio não é assim tão ruim e sempre manda Xaveco para a revista de Angel para que esta possa visitar nossa turma. E parece que ele estava combinando com o Tal para a turma inteira ficar uns tempos na revista de Angel.

Vamos ver no que vai dar.

**Acabou! Que alívio, essa história estava me matando de dor na consciência. Mas está pronta e postada, minha consciência está limpa. Se não gostaram fazer o quê?**

**Eu sei que ficou um pouco sem graça no final, mas eu não tô muito inspirada esses dias, então é isso.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e eu espero que vocês comentem.**

**Bjos! NS.**


End file.
